


Moonlight

by holloway88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Intimacy, M/M, Magic Lube, Widofjord Week, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Caleb and Fjord are new to being roommates, but they aren't complaining.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> WidoFjord Week 2019
> 
> Day 2- Intimacy
> 
> I was originally going to just do fluff, but I drew that already today and decided to go for something more Spicy lol. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! Check me out on IG @shakyrogueart

Hardy music filled the chamber as patrons of the lonely tavern clambered around one another to the beat. A blue tiefling was in the center of the room, danging with an uncomfortable looking human as the crowd drunkenly cheered them on. Caleb watched his friends from afar, choosing instead to hold down their table in the back corner of the bar. Jester twirled Beau around and even managed to dip her. Yasha was sitting beside him, watching on as the music got more intense.

Caduceus and Nott had already retired for the night, they had had a particularly rough day and wanted some alone time. Fjord returned to the table with another round of drinks, milk for Jester of course, and sat down across from Caleb. "They still at it?" Fjord asked and looked towards the dancers.

"If it were up to Jester I don't think they would ever stop." Yasha slid her new ale towards herself.

"I think Beauregard has almost had enough, look at her face." Caleb said and they all stared intently at their friend through the sea of people. Beau looked less than thrilled, her cheeks were flushed, her brows were furrowed, and her hair had fallen out of its ribbon and was getting in her eyes. "Ja, I think they will be done soon." he concluded.

Eventually the song did come to a close and their friends returned to the table, Jester grinning from ear to ear and Beau looking ready for her drink. "That was too much." Beau huffed as she flopped down on the bench.

"You were great, Beau!" Jester encouraged and sat down between her and Fjord. "Now let me fix your bow, Beau." The cleric reached out and started to pull Beau's hair back into place, tying it off gently with a blue ribbon.

Caleb felt his leg get bumped and peeked under the table, Fjord's boot was now resting against his own. He ignored it, _maybe his boot is just thicker than mine and he can't feel it_ , he thought and stayed focused on his friend's idle conversation. Jester went on to tell a story about someone at the Lavish Chateau tried to impress her mama by dancing and he just ended up making a huge fool of himself and people had actually booed him out of the Chateau. Beau was quietly thankful that had not happened to them.

Fjord's shoe moved up the side of Caleb's boot all the way to his knee, before pushing up his thigh a little. Caleb's face, despite already being flushed from a few drinks, went even redder as he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He didn't otherwise react, and kept his attention focused on Jester's story.

"And then, when he tried to come back a few weeks later, he even brought his own band to try and hype him up to woo my mama." she continued, "It was just as funny the second time he was booed out of the Chateau."

"That was quite the story, Jessie." Fjord said and smiled, moving his boot farther up Caleb's thigh.

"Why thank you Fjord." she grinned. "What fun bar stories do you guys have?"

Beau slammed her mug on the table, "One time I got a guy thrown out after I beat his ass." she said proudly.

"What? How does that work?" Caleb forced himself to participate in conversation to not look suspicious.

"Right, so this was like a year ago... "she went into a story that Caleb could only halfway pay attention to, because most of his attention was focused on Fjord's boot that was definitely not pressed against his crotch right now. Because, they were in the middle of a crowded bar surrounded by their friends there's no way he would--

Caleb forced himself to cough in a desperate attempt to hide whatever moan just tried to come out of his mouth. "Sorry, went down the wrong pipe." he pointed to his drink and huffed, hoping Fjord would get the memo to stop. Jester gave him an almost knowing look but didn't say anything, and Beau continued on with her story.

Mercifully Fjord did pull himself away right before the end of Beau's story, and Caleb sighed to himself. "It's getting pretty late, I think I'm going to retire for the night." Fjord stood up with a yawn, stretching his arms as he walked around the table towards the staircase. "See y'all in the morning."

"Night." Beau and Yasha murmured at the same time, followed by Jester's "Goodnight Fjord." she added an overly dramatic wink for flavor.

Caleb didn't want to be seen running after Fjord to get to bed, but he did want to chase after him because he was still working on a problem in his pants. He decided to stay long enough to nurse the last of his drink and listen to the music some more. Jester had gotten to the point in the night where she was tired of talking and would sketch instead, she had moved on from pamphlets about The Traveler to flyers and even letters addressed to random places. Caleb did like watching her draw, it was mesmerizing in a way--until she caught him staring and drew a giant dick on the page.

"Always you and dicks, huh Jester?" Caleb mused as he pushed his cup to the center of the table.

She simply shrugged, "I've seen enough of them to be able to draw them perfectly in seconds." she joked and Caleb rolled his eyes. "You would know, wouldn't you?" she winked. Caleb's cheeks flushed as embarrassment coursed through him, "You know, 'cause you have one?" he sighed and nodded.

"Right, yeah. I mean, yes I have one." he sighed again and stood up. "Actually, I'm going to bed."

"Oh, Caleb, don't be embarrassed we all know you have one. Remember when you peed on that one guy's helmet in the sewer and then had Frumpkin pee on it?" Jester teased and Caleb shook his head and made his way to the stairs. "Goodnight." he said to the girls.

When he got to his room Fjord was sitting on the bed, looking out of the window. He jumped at the sound of the door but smiled when it was only Caleb. "I was starting to think you weren't coming." he joked.

"I didn't want to be too obvious." Caleb shrugged out of his coat and slumped it on the ground. "I'm almost certain Jester knows, though."

"I'm confident that Jester knows." Fjord concurred. "She kept winking at me all night and then looking at you." Caleb laughed and sat next to Fjord on the bed, he reached his hand out and placed it over Fjord's.

"I do feel bad for not telling her. She's going to make us feel bad when we do tell her, now." Caleb mumbled. "If we tell her." he added.

Fjord sighed, "I think she'll ultimately be happy and only give us shit for a minute."

"That's fair..." Caleb turned and looked at Fjord, he was glowing in the soft moonlight that filled the otherwise darkened chamber. His heart felt full and he felt _happy_ , for the first time in a very long time.

Caleb moved closer to Fjord and leaned in towards his face, waiting for the warlock to slowly turn to him. He pressed his lips against Fjord's and kissed him slowly, taking in every second of it. Fjord's hands moved to find purchase on Caleb's waist and from there he moved the Wizard up and over and onto his lap. It was easy enough to do, Caleb weighed about as much as a wet piece of paper. Caleb steadied himself on Fjord's shoulders and ran his tongue over Fjord's lips.

Fjord bit Caleb's lower lip in response and slowly moved his hands from Caleb's waist to his ass. Caleb was tenting pretty hard and grinded his hips down onto Fjord's crotch, taking pleasure in the momentary pressure. He pulled away from Fjord's mouth just enough to guide Fjord towards his neck. He intertwined his fingers in Fjord's hair and pulled, snapping his hips down when Fjord bit into his skin. 

"Scheisse," Caleb moaned and Fjord pulled away quickly. 

"Damn, was that too hard? Will it bruise?" he asked and rubbed at Caleb's neck.

Caleb grabbed Fjord's wrist and pulled his hand down, "I want you to mark me, my coat will cover it." he rushed, desperate for Fjord to keep going. Fjord rolled his hips against Caleb's and moved his hands down to pull Caleb's pants partway off, just enough to free his cock.

He wrapped his hand around Caleb and pumped. The sensation was almost too much for Caleb, it had been a _while_ since he had done anything like this especially with another person. Sure, he and Fjord had fooled around before but it had been a busy few weeks. A breathy moan escaped the wizard's lips as Fjord twisted his hand just right, and Caleb wasn't sure he could last much longer.

"Scoot your trousers down too and we can press them against each other." Caleb mumbled into Fjord's ear and raised himself off of Fjord's lap a bit so that he could move. The warlock eagerly complied and while the absence of his hand on Caleb's cock was disappointing, it was much better when he pressed it against Fjord's. Before Fjord Caleb had never been with a half-orc, so the thickness and slight ridges on his cock were a welcomed surprise.

Caleb moved Fjord's hand to wrap around both of their dicks at the same time and while Fjord pumped Caleb thrusted. The slickness of precum was nice but it needed more, so Caleb did what any reasonable wizard would and quickly conjured some slick in his palm and coated them generously with it.

"That's a nice trick." Fjord sighed.

"One of the first spells I learned on my own." Caleb said and Fjord laughed. After the added lube it was definitely too much for Caleb, and he rolled his hips quickly to try and get Fjord as close as he was. Fjord kept his mouth occupied by leaving a trail of hard bite marks down Caleb's neck and over his shoulders, relishing in the soft sounds that Caleb made.

"Oh, Fjord, Fjord, _Fjord_." Caleb moaned and his hot cum streaked out onto both of their shirts. "Nngh, sorry I didn't warn you, ah," he kept talking between a mix of moans as Fjord kept moving. Oversensitive and overstimulated Caleb was a lot louder than normal Caleb, and he was vaguely aware of a pounding on the wall from the room over. He unintentionally ignored it as his attention was focused on Fjord's hand jerking to a halt with a moan from the warlock, as he came.

They took a moment to collect themselves, Caleb was unsure of how to get off of Fjord's lap, and eventually he traced some arcane sigils in the air to get rid of the mess.

"Was that the second spell you learned on your own?"

Caleb laughed, "Very inquisitive, Fjord." he pressed a soft kiss onto Fjord's lips and smiled.


End file.
